A Mile In Popularity's Shoes/Quotes
(Timmy is in a delivery uniform, with slightly taller legs & wearing a mask that alters his face, knocks on the Tang mansion door, Trixie answers it) Trixie: Hello, can I help you? Timmy: (disguised voice) Pizza delivery. Trixie: Alright, I'll take it. (takes the pizza box, opens it) Wait a minute, I didn't order any pizza! (throws the box away) Who are you? (takes off the mask, revealing Timmy's face) Timmy Turner! I should've known it was you! Timmy: Yeah, so? I just wanted to cheer you up, saying that I love you. I don't mean it in a romantic way, of course, but... Trixie: No buts! (pulls a lever, accidentally catapults herself, screams & lands inside Vicky's house through an open window) Ouch. Vicky: Hey, get out of my house, twerp! Trixie: Sorry, Vicky! (Timmy is laughing, Trixie wipes the dirt off her dress and walks up to Timmy) What the heck is so funny about this?! Timmy: You accidentally catapulted yourself into the air! I wish I had my camera though... Trixie: It's my fault. Let me fix this. Timmy: (Trixie punches him) WHY! (Trixie kicks him) DOES! (Trixie spills soda on his shirt) THIS! (Trixie pepper sprays Timmy in his eyes, who then steps into the space Trixie accidentally catapulted from) KEEP! (Trixie pulls the lever, Timmy gets catapulted) HAPPENING?!!! (Timmy lands in a trash can) Trixie: That's better! ---- (Timmy is coming back home at night, very tired & depressed) Tootie: So, typical day of failure attempting to seduce Trixie, I see, huh darling? Timmy: Oh, can it, Tootie. Can't you see I'm exhausted? Tootie: (flirting) You know what can cheer you up? We should go on a date together! Timmy: (sarcastically) Oh, goody! For the last time, no! (Tootie frowns) You always bring up the same thing: "We should date, I want to kiss you!" and things like that. I can't go on a date with you. That doesn't mean I'm dumping you, I love you too, it's just that I love Trixie more. Tootie: But she doesn't love you back. Timmy: Not for the most part. Look, I'm tired, I'll probably catch up with you tommorow, okay? Tootie: Okay, Timmy, have it your way. (Timmy walks away, Tootie sighs, then goes to her house) ---- Cosmo: Just forget all the troubles, Timmy, you'll get your girl someday. Timmy: UGH! When am I gonna convince my girl to go on a date? Wanda: Tootie wants to do so, you look so cute together! Poof: Yeah, I support Timmy & Tootie! Timmy: I'm talking about Trixie! Ivan gets to go on a date with his girl. Look at Veronica, she's really happy with him! But Trixie just doesn't want me, some popularity priorities, or something. I wish I could be successful like Trixie. I wish I could somehow just switch lives with her, just to know what it's like. (Cosmo & Wanda activate their wands and '''POOF!' A Switch-Lives-Just-To-Know-What-It's-Like-O-Mogrifier appears)'' Timmy: What the Flamey-O is that? Wanda: That, sport, is the Switch-Lives-Just-To-Know-What-It's-Like-O-Mogrifier. You can use it to switch lives with other people, even your friends! Timmy: That's a brilliant idea! (sits down in front of the Switch-Lives-Just-To-Know-What-It's-Like-O-Mogrifier) Let's see here, (types on the keyboard) "Trixie Tang". (a silhouette of Trixie Tang appears) Perfect! (buckles up) Well, I hate to leave you, guys, but you know what they say... I got some people I gotta be! ---- Timmy: Ugh, what did I dream last night? (wakes up in Trixie's bed) Huh? What's this? (picks up a teddy bear in Trixie's room) I don't need this stupid bear! I better check if I live in a mansion. (checks the main entrance) Huh, whaddya know, I live in Trixie Tang's mansion! I'm Timmy Tang! I haven't checked what I'm wearing, though. (heads back to Trixie's room and looks in the mirror. Timmy's wearing a top hat, a different pink shaded shirt, and white pants & boots) Wow, now that's the definitive look! Mr. Tang: Timmy! You're getting late for school! Timmy: Yeah, right, right. I gotta catch the school bus! (Timmy gets into the bus, a girl looking similar to Trixie in Timmy's clothes sits next to a picture of Timmy, waiting for him to sit down next to her. Timmy, however, ignores her, much to the girl's dissapointment, and Veronica welcomes Timmy to his personal seat) Veronica: Hi, Timmy! Here's your seat. Timmy: Hi, Veronica! You look gorgeous today. Veronica: Thanks! (Timmy glares at the girl that looks like Trixie who looks upset) Timmy: What do you think of that girl? Veronica: What, you mean Trixie Turner? She's a loser, and doesn't deserve to sit next to you. Timmy: But she looks so pretty... Veronica: Yeah, but that's the problem, if she looks pretty, then how come she gets to hang out with the unpopular, ordinary kids like Chester & A.J.? Timmy: Dang, you got me there. ---- (at school) Trixie: Hey, Timmy, can we go out? Timmy: No, I'm very busy. Trixie: Why? I look very pretty! Timmy: Look, I don't think I'm ready for you, yet. ---- (In Crocker's class) Crocker: Alright, Turner! Now give me YOUR HOMEWORK! Trixie: Here you go, Crocker. Crocker: You get an F! Trixie: Why? Crocker: No reason, I just like giving F's! Besides, what does the word "food" start with? F! You're free to go, have a lunch, or something. Trixie: Son of a biscuit! (to Timmy) And may I remind you, I had a crush on you since kindergarten? (silence for a few seconds) Crocker: Awkward... Timmy: (sarcastic) Uhh, yeah... so? (enthusiastic) Look at my grades! I'm about as smart as A.J.! A.J.: You said it! Timmy: But you're still unpopular, A.J. A.J.: Rats. ---- (After Timmy had his lessons in school) Timmy: Unbelievable! I'm popular! That means the life switch was a success! (in happy tears) I'm the most popular kid in school! (to Veronica, wiping the tears away) So, Veronica, you wanna go out tonight? Veronica: With the most popular kid in school? Sure! I'm not gonna pass up that opportunity! (holds hands with Timmy and lays on his shoulder) Timmy: I can't believe this is happening! Tad: Yo, Timmy! Timmy: What's up, Tad & Chad? Being popular as usual? Chad: Yeah. Timmy: Cool! (walks up a hill, sits down and gazes at Dimmsdale) This spot looks romantic. Veronica: These people look smaller from up here! Timmy: Yeah. Veronica: You know, I love watching sunsets from here, it's so beautiful. Timmy: About as beautiful as you, Veronica. Veronica: Aw, stop it, Timmy! You're flattering me! Timmy: I don't know how this day could get any better! (Veronica kisses Timmy) Looks like I finally hit the jackpot! ---- Trixie: Ugh, it's just not fair. Whenever Timmy shows up, he ignores me. Not only that, but Vicky keeps torturing me! I don't deserve it! Why must every day of my life be filled with torment? At least I look pretty. Mr. Turner: You got that right, Trixie. If it weren't for your mom, we would've never got the girl that we love to care about! Trixie: If you love me so much, then how come you leave me being babysat by a sadistic teen? She's barely 2 years older than me! Mrs. Turner: I'm afraid we cannot answer that question, dearie. Plus, we can't afford to buy you clothes that the popular boys wear. Trixie: Well, at least I have these very nice goldfish. Cosmo: So, Trixie, what do you want to do? Trixie: I've heard there's a school dance planned for tommorow. Do you know anything about it? Wanda: Why, of course! Everyone's gonna be there! Trixie: Oh no! This means Chester's gonna be there! I'm so nervous! Poof: Relax, when mommy said everyone will be there, she also meant the popular & cool kids, so at least your "boyfriend" Timmy will be there too. Trixie: (gasp) This is gonna be great! ---- (Timmy arrives back to his mansion, with stars in his eyes) Timmy: At last! Finally, I have what I needed! (swims in money) The wealth, (looks at the photos with popular kids) the notoriety, (eyes turn back to normal, depressed), though I miss my fairy godparents, (happy again) but that's not the point! I'm one of the popular... Mr. Tang: Timmy! Timmy: Dad, what are you doing here? Mr. Tang: Well, haven't you heard, son? Tommorow there's gonna be a school dance and everyone will be there! Timmy: Sounds great! Now where did I leave my tuxedo? (finds his green tuxedo in the wardrobe, puts it on, and changes his pink top hat to a green one) This seems like a very good fit. Mr. Tang: Glad you picked what you wanted. Now goodnight, young man, it's getting late. Timmy: Okay, goodnight, dad! (Mr. Tang closes the door to Timmy's room) Glad that's over. (goes to bed and falls asleep) ---- (When Trixie arrives at the school dance) Crocker: Well, if isn't Little Miss Turner, the pretty girl who gets F's all the time, with her FAIRY GODPARENTS! Chester: Crocker, will you please be nice to her? Crocker: Alright, Chester, I'll try to be nice to her. Chester: Hi, Trixie! Trixie: Hello, Chester! (worried) I know you love me, but you're making me nervous. Chester: Don't worry. I'm not here to stalk you like I usually do. Trixie: Are you sure? Chester: Yes, positive. That dress looks good on you! Where did you get it? Trixie: Thanks! My mom made it for me. Chester: What, your mom likes to make dresses? Trixie: Yeah, she really does! ---- Timmy: The way I see it, I think that girl in the pink dress should sing karaoke with me. Tracey Turner, if I'm not mistaken. Trixie: It's Trixie. Timmy: Whatever. Now, which song should I choose? ---- (After Timmy & Trixie sing "My Shiny Teeth and Me" together) Timmy: Well, Trixie, your singing voice is no Chip Skylark's, but it was rather beautiful. Trixie: Aw, that's very sweet of you, thanks. I'm actually a huge fan of Chip Skylark. Timmy: Really? Me too! This guy sure knows how to sing! Crocker: Right you are, Timmy Tang! And, as the most popular kid in school, you get to choose the song of your choice! Timmy: Thanks, Mr. Crocker, it's an honor for me. (pulls out a cassette tape with "TALKING HEADS" written on it from his tuxedo's pocket) The song I choose for the dance is "Once in a Lifetime" by Talking Heads. Hit it, Chad! (Timmy throws the cassette tape to Chad, who puts it in the cassette player and pushes the play button. "Once in a Lifetime" starts up, everyone but Timmy & Trixie begins to dance) Timmy: Now that's music! ---- (Trixie impresses Timmy at the dance in school and finally wins his heart) Timmy: Wow, Trixie! I didn't know you got good moves! Trixie: Thank you, Timmy! Plus, tell me I'm pretty. Timmy: Well, you do look very pretty. Trixie: That's what I thought! (kisses Timmy) Timmy: Wow, that must be the biggest, wettest kiss I've ever received. Trixie: Did you like it? Timmy: Yes! But even if you're a great kisser, a very nice person underneath and you look very pretty, we're not going to be together. Trixie: Why is that, Timmy? Timmy: You see, I already have Veronica. Plus, I'm rich, and you're poor, and I don't think you & I go together nicely. Trixie: Well, opposites attract, right? Timmy: Yeah, but that's not the point. In fact, I'm afraid we'll never be together! Trixie: Oh, that's fine, we will get together one day. Even if I have to come back to school or your place tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day... (while Trixie's talking, Timmy is starting to sweat. Trixie leaves the school, the phone suddenly rings, Timmy answers it) Timmy: Hello? Trixie: (on phone) And the next day, and the next day, and the next day... Timmy: Will you share fairies with me at one point? Trixie: (on phone) No. Where was I? Oh, yeah! And the next day, and the next day... Timmy: (screams) IT'S NOT WORTH IT! (rips off his clothes) IT'S JUST! NOT! WORTH IT!!! (takes off the hat, leaving himself in nothing but underwear, everyone but Timmy looks surprised & shocked, while Veronica is aroused) Goodbye, everyone, I'll remember you all in therapy! (Timmy presses the button on his chest which sends him back to the Switch-Lives-Just-To-Know-What-It's-Like-O-Mogrifier in his old clothes, with his fairy godparents returning. Timmy wakes up, lifts himself up from the machine) ---- Cosmo: So, how was your life, "Mr. Popular"? Timmy: Well, I kind of liked it at first, but it turned out to be really stressful, especially without you guys. Wanda: I understand. What did you get to do while you swapped lives with Trixie? Timmy: Well, I got to go on a date with Veronica, and there was a school dance, I got to sing karaoke with Trixie, dance with her, and then she kissed me. Her life wasn't so lucky, though, up until that point. Poof: You're not gushing over Trixie anymore, are you? Timmy: No. I still like her, but only as a friend. Cosmo: I'm glad you got over her! (The fairies see Tootie outside knocking on the door) Wanda: I think you should go out with Tootie. Timmy: You know, that's exactly what I'm gonna do! (Timmy goes outside and comforts Tootie) Tootie: So, are you gonna go on a date with me? Timmy: Well, I thought it over, and I would be DELIGHTED to go out with you! Tootie: (happy) Really?! Timmy: Yes, I mean it! Tootie: YAY! And I thought you were gonna say no to me again! Timmy: That was the old Timmy, he's gone now. Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!